World War III
by chaserocks123
Summary: What if the world was in war? A third time? Rated T for Vilonce and a few swears. Some Heather/RJ and Stella/Hammy "Please review! I'm putting this into a book soon and I need comments!
1. Beginning

**"Mankind must put an end to war,**

**or war will put an end to mankind."**

John F. Kennedy

**  
"My fellow Americans...**

**we live in a world full**

**war and death. After **

**World War II, I realized **

**that God would allow **

**anything like that ever to **

**happen again. But in this dark**

**future, darkness comes like**

**a cold."**

Lt. Matthew (Father of Sgt. Maxwell

Thompsan) in 1999

**I believed in hope before anything happend. But hope, **

**dosen't mean anything now. Just a cold dark room, **

**whating for someone to come in and burn it down. **

**Well, hears a story. A story that not one person **

**can read without hiding in a corner whating for the end **

**of the world, clutching a pistol to his side incase.**

**But I can read it. Only because I was in it. **

**Let the End Begin**


	2. Prologue

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

**2007-The End of Oil**

Nuclear attacks in Western Canada, the worlds only oil producer, kills 34,000, and cripples the worlds oil supply. Russia becomes the leading supplyers of oil and the worlds first eco-friendly gas producer. Gas now ranges from $100 to $150 dollars.

**2008-Nuclear War Ends**

Nuclear war between Canada and Iraq ends. President Bush takes away all nuclear weapons from all countries. The United States Freedom Defense Shield(USFDS) is created. The world celebrates the end of nuclear warfare.

**United States of Europe**

Millions of European citizens praise the Lord for peace and harmony in the world. The European Federation is created. All European citizens are now ruled under a very peaceful democracy. Europe begins installations of laser protection systems following the US's footsteps.

**2009-All Wars End**

The Global Treaty of Warfare(GTW) is signed by all of the World Leaders. Billions celebrate the time of world peace.

**2010-Rise of the Motherland**

A group of Russian Seperatists form an army. The Russian Federation is created. The Russians create the largest arms buildup since the Cold War.

**2011-Freedom Towers are Finished**

The Freedom Towers in New York City are finished construction. The world may move, send, and say anything they say in peace.

**2012-Freedom Towers are Destroyed**

Unknown terrorists hijack United Airlines 605 and crash it into the Freedom Towers. Thousands are dead. The world is heartbroken. Armys around the world begin construction of nuclear weaponary.

**The time is set...**

**The end has begun**


	3. World War III

**World War III **

**Over the Hedge Version**

**"**The sounds and cries of the wind.

As guns rose from above and blood falling from the souls of the fallen.

"What had happened?" the world thought

They tried to put things back together.

But it was to late.

Now the world is in war.

The end has begun."

_Soldier at Paris in 2018._

_**Lincoln Memorial, 12:05 PM, Apirl 17, 2048**_

As the poor animals hid inside the Memorial, Russian troops marched with their guns high, proud to be taking over what use to be America. Sammy was still in pure shock after what happened. They couldn't cry anymore. They kept reading the same log book RJ wrote in, in the summer of 2009, after they met him.

**LOG:**

**2009: All wars end**

**2011: Freedom Towers are finished construction**

**2012: Freedom Towers are destroyed**

**2015: World plunges into deep hatred against each other**

**2018: Paris is attacked by unknown troops**

**2020: Europe is taken over by the Russian Federation**

**2023: USA Troops invade Moscow**

**2030: USA is invaded on the West coast**

**2035: USA's last line of defence is New York, Washington D.C, and JFK Space Center**

**2040: Washington D.C is only left; Battle of Chicago**

**2042: Washington D.C is struck by a atomic bomb**

**2043: Battle of Washington D.C.**

Every day and night they would read it. It had every detail from the news in it. D.C was deserted. It was burnt down by the Russians. The animals took their weapons and trained themselves to use them. Lets get back up to date with them. Sammy, a trained sniper, is married to Stella, who's also a marksman. RJ, a rifleman, is married to Heather, a machine-gunman. And the rest bla, bla, bla. They had started an army, the Animal Blue Army. It consisted of about over 55,000,000,000 members, all trained and skilled in the making. They took over half of Chicago, in the most bloodiest battle in the battle 8 years ago.

_Flashback..._

_**Middle of Chicago, 1:41 PM , Febuary 12, 2040**_

As 400,000 animal troops marched their whey deeper into Russian territory, hundreds of bombs were droped into Chicago. They got down under cement blocks, with their guns blended into the background. Snipers, 18 miles away, had their .50 cals loaded and aimed directly at the battlefield. Suddenly, foot steps could be heard. The snipers saw at least 40,000,000 men coming up. The animals had artillery defense from D.C. They fired, destroying 39,754,356 leaving only 245,644 left. The animals surprised the Russians and opened fired on them. They took over Chicago leaving about 10,435 animal soldiers dead. That was the first sign of victory.

_End of Flashback_

That was the day that marked the first real victory of the army. RJ was the general of the army. He was a great leader. The history about him ever since 2009 was violent and miserable. His wedding in Paris, 30 years ago, was the last wedding he would ever have in his life.


	4. Aftermath

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_Flashback..._

_**Effiel Tower, Paris, 3:14 PM, June 18, 2018**_

RJ and Heather were extremely happy that day. "You may now kiss the bride." said the Pastor. That was the key word. They kissed eachother for what seemed like an eternity. Finally they broke apart. "I love you." said RJ, "I love you, too." said Heather. Ozzie was very happy with them together. It was perfect. Too perfect. But then suddenly, _**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!**_ The Effiel Tower had been struck by something, something big. The Effiel Tower started to collapse! They all got out except Heather who wasen't quick enough. _**BANG!!!! **_It fell right on top of her. But lucklely it was being held by other braces. RJ came over and got her out. Her legs were broken completely. U.S Marines and European army troops came down right where they were. RJ told them what happened and they evaced them out. But unfortunatly, the Russians fired missles at the helicopter, making it twirl! _**CRASHHHHHHH! **_

_**"Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh. Where am I? What happened? Heather! Heather wake up! Are you okay? HEATHER!!!"**_

They were outside of Paris. The helicopter was destroyed. Three marines some how made it.

_**"Are you okay?" said one of the Marines, "Yes, but what about the rest?" asked RJ, "There hurt very badly. Your friends barely made it through, but we treated them. They should be okay for now." said the Marine, "What now?" asked RJ, "I called in back up, they should be here in a few hours. For now, get some rest. You need it." said the Marine.**_

The sounds of explosions, artillery fire, and gun shots drifted him to sleep.

_End of Flashback_

That was the day that marked the love between him and the love of his life, and the first battle of the most bloodiest and most sad war in history. He was in the army to win, not to brag about how cool he is being in war, but to win. That day at the Memorial was horror. But then all of a sudden...

_**BANGGG!!!**_

A huge bomb went off at the Pentagon. This was where most of the guards were. Animals came out of nowhere in gullie suits with guns in their hands. They handed each one of them a sniper rifle and said, "Follow us, general. We are taking back Washington if its the last thing we do. Most of there men are dead now. The rest are at the Capitol." They were all trained snipers for sure. They went to a bridge overlooking the Capitol. It was covered in trees and brush, so the guards were unable to see them. "Aim your rifle down to the Capitol. We have only one chance of taking Washington back. I will tell you when you can open fire." said the squirrel Captain. The gun scopes was very powerful nowa days. "Fire." said the Captain. _**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. **_All of the soldiers were killed, except one, calling on his radio. All of a sudden HUGE amounts of enemy reinforcements came out of nowhere. The animals retreded, except the other animal soldiers, who were shooting at the soldiers. They were brave soldiers. The animals were killed very easily. RJ and the others ran back to the memorial. Russia had won. As fires blazed across Washington, shots could be heard. This is not war, this is murder.


	5. Victory

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge Version**

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

_They didn't understand how many animal armys were in the world. In every country their was one. For an even bigger surprise, America won the war! All of the armies of the world except Russia came over and obliterated the Russian troops. It was over. It was all over._

_**Paris, 12:56 PM, July 4, 2058**_

A HUGE crowd of people were in Paris from all over the world. They were there to celebrate the ending of the war. In Moscow, the Russian flag no longer flew over the Capitol, but it was the American flag. RJ, Heather, Ozzie, Vernie, Stella, Sammy, and the rest of them were given awards for there bravery in the most destructive war in history to all of mankind. They all gave speeches.

RJ: "40 years ago, me and my wife were married, here in Paris. We expierenced the first battle of World War III. My commintment to my fellow troops is a memorial for there great strategic display and bravery on the bloody battlefield. May God lay peace on the troops who sacrificed there lives for us. Russia will no longer take over countries. For 46 years, this war has been active. I want freedom to come. Not death, but freedom."

As soldiers and animals marched their way through with their guns high proud to be freeing the Europeans and the American citizens from Russian hands. Major Jacob was standing next to the animals. "I remember how this war started. Ever since the second 9/11, the world had the first thoughts of war." said Major. "War and hatred was the key, Jacob." said RJ, " Maxwell said he would give anything to see this day. Now we can look back on this like a true beginning to a new world...

...a new world..."

"Atten, hut!" said the Captain. Billions of soldiers and animals shot their rifles 5 times with loud **BANGS!**

"Over lasting victory leads to more than death, but destruction.

My men lasted hard and brave to the end.

They were better then GI Joe.

They had a christian heart for sure.

Every night we prayed for almost everything.

The Russian guards at the capital withdrew their blood and killed themselves.

RJ was the one who stuck the flag on the top of the tower.

This was more than a fight...

...but a beginning."

_Sgt. Dakota in Paris on V.D. _


	6. Freedom Dead

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**46 YEARS AGO**_

_What happened on this day... what happened on this day was the first thing that caused over 19,000,000,000 people to die for over 46 years. This is how it begins._

_Flashback..._

_**Manhatten, NYC, New York 9:17 AM Sep. 11, 2012: 6 years before B.O.P**_

The Freedom Towers stood tall, overlooking all of Manhatten. They stood for freedom for America, and the world. The animals were taking a trip to the towers to watch the 9/11 remeberance at the chapel right next to it. They got there by plane. The plane was United Airlines 605, a huge plane that had over 67,542,314,917 gallons of gas in it. They landed at the new airport "Freedom Airlines". It was a huge airport that could hold up to 13,000,000,000 people in it. They got in a taxi and rode over to the church.

"We remember, 11 years ago, on this day, that thousands of people were killed in a terrorist attack on the Pentagon and the World Trade Center. May God lay peace and harmy on those who were killed and murdered on this day 11 years ago, and for the familys that had a loved one killed." preached the Priest. When it was over, hundreds of people were crying. They were about to get in a taxi when they heard a plane go over head. "Hey thats the plane that we rode in." said Vernie. They got in the taxi and drove off to the airport 3 miles away. On the rode near the airport, they could still see the Towers. The news was on in the car. "It seems like a beautiful day here in Lower Manhatten. Hundreds of people were in the chapel service for the rememberence of 9/11. The history of 9/11 goes backkkk, what the?" said the Newsmen. "Hey Rojer, what is that?" asked the Newsmen. "It looks like a plane! I'll try to zoom in on it. Its number is 605, the one with all the gasoline in it! Its sideways!" said Rojer. "LOOK OUT!!!" screamed Rojer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH............................................................ It went blank. The animals turned slowly and........

_**BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!**_

The Towers were on fire! RJ told the taxi driver to drive back. When they got there, screams were coming from everywhere. RJ ran in and saw nothing but smoke up the stairs. He got his golf club out and his gas mask he kept just encase and ran up the stairs. He busted open a door and saw three men on the ground screaming. Their legs were burnt very badley. He picked them up and ran down the steps to the road where paramedics were. The docters picked them up and put them in the car. He kept saving more people until there were no more in range. He started going down the steps when suddenly,

_**CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**_

He could only scream. The towers fell, leaving RJ no where to be seen.

_**3 DAYS LATER**_

_**"HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, where am I? AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY ARM!!! **_

RJ was founded in the debris with no arm. They found his arm a day later. "He's awake!!!" said Sammy. "We thought you were dead! The docters are gonna put your arm back in a few minutes, by the way." said Ozzie. "Thank you God, thank you so much!" prayed RJ. "Ready to get your arm back?" asked the surgeon. "Yes, please!" answered RJ.

"When the towers fell, their was no life left in American peace.

I wanted something better in America.

Not destruction, but freedom."

_President Tyler H. Harrison at Paris in 2058 _


	7. Time

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**11 YEARS LATER**_

_The Battle of Moscow was more then a battle, but a statement of Communism. 12,654 American soldiers and 16,533,432 animal soliders were killed in this battle._

_Flashback..._

_**Moscow, 8:16 AM, December 31, 2023**_

As soldiers marched their way through to the capital, the Russians were making plans for attacking America. "Мы будем принимать Америки внезапного нападения на их Западном берегу генерал." said Col. Nikolai. "Хорошая работа, полковник. Мы будем эти кровавые нападения американцев по февраль, 13, 2030.", said General Korchdad. The American soldiers got under barracades and set up sniper rifles and machine guns on the barracade. Russian soldiers were inside the capital building at the moment. Russians came out of the building. Every Russian soldier in the army came out of that building. "Open fire!" whispered Cpt. Jackson. All of the American and animal soldiers opened fired on the soldiers. Unfortunatly, the Russians were wearing bodyarmor on their suits, making them impossible to kill. The Russians took out their HU-935 machine guns and killed almost every soldier. The rest retreaded to the helicopter. As they were about to leave, they could see thousands of soldiers down in the city fighting. "Sgt. Thompsan, we have a problem here, US Air Force Base in D.C has pick up Geiger clicks near the Town Square. NEST teams are on route to disable it. Forces are falling back to Extraction Point Bravo." said Command. But then all of a sudden, _**BANGGGGGBANGGGGGGGGBANGGGGGGGBANGGGG!!!**_

The helicopter was twirling around so quick it only took seconds before they crashed! BOOOM!!!!!

_**"What happened? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, wheres the helicopter? UHHH**__**hhhhhh**__**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**__**hhhhh**__**."**_

_**"Reports say that the nuclear bomb that went off in Moscow was an attempt to kill all the Russian Federation troops. Unfortunatly, only half of the army was killed in the explosion. The Animal Blue Army troops escaped before the explosion went off, which could have been a suicidal attempt by the Russians. Thats todays news, on Fox at 6." **_

"This battle made more sence then any other battle in this war.

We slept in a pile of bodys before we were saved.

This was more then a battle...

but a statement of evil."

_Sgt. Thomas at Pentagon Speech in 2035_


	8. Freedom for Money

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**13 YEARS LATER**_

The Freedom IV, the largest space shuttle known to man, was destroyed while in orbit to finish the Freedom Star, a international space station that protects every country from missle fire.

_Flashback..._

_**JFK Space Center, Florida, 9:34 AM, July 19, 2036**_

While watching TV, the animals were amazed to see the space shuttle Freedom IV. **"Today, millions of people will see the lift off of the Freedom IV. At least 1 minute till' lift off, we stand here wating for the launch. Back in 2008, the USFDS was started after the end of Nuclear war between Canada and Iraq. Since then, the Freedom Star was started construction."**

**"20 seconds till' lift off............15 seconds..............10 seconds...............5 SECONDS........... 3,2,1, AND LIFT OFF OF THE FREEDOM IV!"**

History had been made. The animals were amazed at the launch. "RJ, what's that supposed to do?" asked Bucky. " "It's supposed to go and finish the Freedom Star, which will shield the earth from missle attacks." answered RJ.

**"2000 feet...........8000 feet.................................17,000 feet......................................800,000 feet, we are now in space." **The space shuttle had made it. It was heading toward the Freedom Star when all of a sudden a huge blinding light went off. _**BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM. **_The Freedom IV had been struck by missles from out of nowhere. As people were completely shocked at what just happened, the Freedom IV started to launch back to earth at tremendous speed. As people were evacuating the area, the space shuttle blew up. The explosion was so violent, that it wiped out the entire space center. The animals were heartbroken about what just happened. This day was never forgotten. It was named Freedom Remberence a few days later. They found out who did it 5 years after the explosion. They were surprised when they found out it was Iraq, who were payed by the Russians.

"This day will never be forgotten.

The five brave astronauts that took 8 years of training,

were killed on board the Freedom IV.

We stand at a wall holding a building

from being attacked by the enemy.

We will win this war once, and for all."

_President Tyler H. Harrison at service in Washington D.C._


	9. The End

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**16 YEARS AGO**_

_This year was the worst year for all of Europe. This was the year that the Russians proved their true hatred against the world._

_**Berlin, 12:56 PM, September 15, 2020**_

"KEEP MOVING, THEIR ALMOST HERE!" screamed Sgt. Robert. The Russians were heading toward the Germans at fast speed. "CHARGGGGGEEEEEEE!" screamed Sgt. Robert. The German soldiers and animals got to cover and fired at the Russians. The Germans were in full body armor from head to toe. They quickly eliminated the men without any casualties. As the Germans advanced, German helicopters, tanks, artillery, and transports were heading toward the town square. The soldiers and animals got under cement blocks and fired at the moving Russians. "Good, now we are making progress, onto the Reichstag!" commanded Sgt. Robert. The Reichstag steps were full of Russians and armored vehicles. "Sir, the Russians control the steps and are advancing into the Reichstag." said Pvt. Andy. "Then we will take them out, one rat at a time, soldier." said Sgt. Robert. The men and animals charged at the men at fast speed, killing all the Russians on the stairway. They got into the Reichstag fast and easily.

"Are you ready, Miller?" asked Sgt. Robert. "Yes!" answered Cpl. Miller. The men moved to the lower center of the building and took over the lower levels of the Reichstag. "Ha, ha, ha! Look at those fleeing fools, they will be dead in no time at all!" said Sgt. Robert. They got to the top and were amazed at how many men there were. "Men, if I don't make it through this, I want you all to know, that you were all my best friends. This has been one fight that will be won. Now lets finish these rats, once and for all!" said Sgt. Robert. They got to cover and shot at all the Russians. "CHARGEEEE!" screamed Sgt. Robert. They killed every man standing with blood. The Germans called in air strikes on the front of the Reichstag. "Miller, will you do the honors?" asked Sgt. Robert. "Yes." said Cpl. Miller. He took the flag and stuck it in the sandbag. "This was a day that will never be forgotten. Miller, your the hero that will give the world its freedom back. Someday things will change, my friend. And you, Cpl. Miller of the 77th RIFLEMAN Battalion, will be on top!" said Sgt. Robert. _**BANG! "ROBERT! YOUR GONNA BE OKAY ROBERT!" **_Robert was sniped in the right arm. All of a sudden hundreds of Russians came out of a helicopter and took Sgt. Robert and Miller and killed all of the Germans.

**"You think you could overpower us!? Think again you stupid German. You will never win and get your freedom back. And your friend, ha, he's in a happy place now. Good bye, Sgt. Robert, your time is up." **_**BANG!!!! **_**"This is the beginning of the end." said General Vladimir.**

"We will win this war.

Freedom will return, whatever the costs,

may be."

Sgt. Robert at Paris in 2018


	10. Love Story

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**5 YEARS AGO**_

_Sammy and Stellas wedding was a year that was the starting of a destructive future. As the depression starts, so does the plague and the war._

_**Jefferson Memorial, Washington D.C, 11:35 AM, August 12, 2015**_

They set up all the chairs and tables and such in front of the Jefferson Memorial. The sky was dark and grey. For some reason, life had been stoped all at once. Sammy and Stella were getting pictures taken. Washington had been glowing at the New Years party at the Capitol, but now it just seemed like a graveyard tone. The food arrived and was put on the tables. Heather and RJ were helping Bucky, Spike, and Quillo put on their suits. Heather and RJ had started dating in the summer of 2009, when they first met. They were very happy together. But when Ozzie found out, it wasen't what they had hoped for...

_Flashback..._

_**Suburb in New York, 11:45 PM, June 29, 2009**_

It was a beautiful summer night, with thousands of glimering stars all around the night sky that was made from the almighty God. Heather was laying on the ground staring at the stars above. She was thinking of RJ. "I Iove you, RJ" Heather thought. "What'ch ya doin?" asked RJ from out of nowhere. "AHHH, you scared me, RJ!" Heather said. "Sorry, so, what are you thinking about?" asked RJ. "Nothing really, just going over summer again." said Heather. RJ couldn't stop staring into Heathers beautiful blue eyes. "She has beautiful eyes....wait, what are you thinking, man!" RJ thought. RJ just sat down and stared up at the sky. After about an hour Heather broke the silence. "Hey, RJ, I need to tell you something." said Heather. It was very hard to tell him this, but she just let her heart speek for her. "Whats up?" asked RJ wondering. "These past view weeks have been very fun for me, and I've been starting to feel things about you..." said Heather. "What are you trying to say?" asked RJ slowly. "I love you." answered Heather, falling to the ground, feeling a relif in her heart. RJ was shocked, but then said, "I love you to, Heather." "You do?" asked Heather. "Yeah, ever since I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." said RJ. Heather leaned up and started passionatly kissing RJ. RJ started kissing back. It was the best moment of their lives. But when all of a suddden a white figure jumped out and tackled RJ and punched him in the face. It was Ozzie! "YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOUR KISSING MY DAUGHTER!" screamed Ozzie. "Dad, what the heck are you doing?" asked angrily Heather with Ozzie. "You stay out of this!" screamed again Ozzie. RJ pushed Ozzie off of him while he was off guard and kicked him in the back very hard. He yelped and started getting up. He punched RJ in the gut and jabed him several times in the leg. RJ fell and started crawling away. "Okay, huhuhuhu, Ozzie, please, huhuhuhu, stop. I love your daughter. she's the best girl I've ever met in my life." said RJ. "You shouldn't have done it then, punc." said Ozzie. Ozzie started lifting his leg, when he stoped. "What am I doing? I'm so sorry RJ. I just overreacted their. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." pleded Ozzie. "Sure, Ozzie. I know it is hard not to overreact. My dad, when he was dating my mom, her dad did the same thing. I don't blame ya." said RJ. After Ozzie treated RJs wounds, he started to relax. "Okay, I've been thinking, and I'll let you date my daughter." said Ozzie. "Thank you, thank you very much, Ozzie." said RJ.

_End of Flashback..._

It was a strange night for them, but they got over it. The wedding had just started. "You may now kiss the bride." said the Pastor. They kissed for about 20 seconds and then broke apart. "I love you." said Sammy. "I love you, too." said Stella. It was a great moment in time, but when all of a sudden, _**WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**_ A huge wave of air hit them and made everyone fly back. The wave of air wasen't a helicopter or bomb, but a type of gas. Helicopters landed at the Jefferson Memorial and Marines picked everyone up. The president was in the one that the animals were in. "Mr. President, whats going on!?" asked RJ. "A plague is being sent through America!" said President Harrison. "Were getting you all out of here and sending you to Paris where it can't hit." said President Harrison. As smoke filled Washington D.C, the sky filled with sadness.

"An overreactive situation can be very

dangourous if not taken care of.

What happened today killed billions in only seconds.

This has been an act of evil from someone, somewhere,

in this world."

_President Tyler H. Harrison in Paris Press Conference of World Leaders in 2015_

_(P.P.C.W.L.)_


	11. Freedom

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**6 YEARS AGO**_

_The terrorist leader Osama Bin Laden was found and killed in Washington D.C! As millions watched, Osama Bin Laden is executed. Life is save. Or is it?_

_**Baghdad, Iraq, 3:36 PM, April 12, 2009**_

As newly elected president Barack Obama and Iraq president Jalal Talabani are at the capital, billions are watching the signing of the peace treaty of all wars to end. _"And were here today, in the shadows of war, sign a treaty, that declares all wars, battles, fights, killing, and any other type of battle to STOP and make peace and harmony to all countries. President Jalal Talabani, we thank you for your support to stopping the Iraq war once and for all. I would like to give you a seat in the new World Trade Center when it is finished in 2011." _Obama announced. _"And now, we would like to call all the world leaders to step forward and finish the treaty with us." _Russia, Canada, Mexico, China, Japan, Germany, England, France, Egypt, India, and all the other leaders of the countries of the world came up and signed there name. They all shook hands and steped down. "Looks like the worlds save, Obama." said Talabani. "Yes it does, Jalal, yes it does."

_**9 DAYS LATER**_

_**"Osama Bin Laden, what have you done in the past years? You were involved in the terrorist attack of 9/11. You were the worlds leading terrorist.**__**Goodbye Osama, you have given the world its evil, now its time to put all of that behind. Goodbye." BANG!!! "Its over, its finally over." **_

"I hope that now,

that the world would have

peace and harmony."

_President Obama in Baghdad in 2009_


	12. Surprise

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**21 YEARS LATER**_

_After the execution of the terrorist leader Osama Bin Laden, the world was save from war. So the world thought? _

President Obama resigned from office in 2010 to spend more time with his family. After that President Tyler H. Harrison took office. After the Towers were destroyed, he went straight to finding out who did it

But unfortunatly, the world was in crisis after that. Thousands of suspects. Millions of civilians. All in danger.

_**US Air Force Base, Washington D.C, 12:08 PM, Febuary 13, 2030**_

_"Sir, we're picking up many targets on the East coast." said Pvt. Darwin. "How many?" asked Sgt. Luke. "15 aircraft carriers, 67 air patrols, 21 helicopter patrols, 9 submarines, and 5 kinetic strike artillery patrols." said Pvt. Darwin. "Alert the East coast military base to send out brigades to the east coast beaches." said Sgt. Luke. "Yes, sir, understood." said Pvt. Darwin._

_**5 HOURS LATER**_

_**San Francisco, 7: 13 PM, Febuary 13, 2030**_

"Keep your eyes on that brigade, soldiers!" ordered Cpt. Frank. It was quiet, too quiet. RJ, Heather, Sammy, Ozzie, Vernie, and the rest were under barracades. They loaded up there M249 machine guns and there AS50 Sniper Rifles. As the Russian brigade came closer, rockets were fired from the artillery vehicle. _**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!!! **_Half of San Francisco was destroyed! "OPEN FIRE!" ordered Cpt. Frank. The soldiers started shooting rockets and artillery at the enemy brigade. All of the aircraft carriers were destroyed and all of the air patrols were shot down. As the rest came closer, they started feelling vibrations in the ground. _**BANG!!! **_The ground exploded killing half of the US brigade! As the enemys were getting closer, explosions were coming from no where. The animals got in a helicopter and got out of the brigade. Fires were spreading from everywhere and thousands of screams were coming from everywhere. They saw the Russian brigade faintly destroying the Golden Gate Bridge where the US brigade was. The Russians were advancing very fast to inner San Francisco. It was the end of the freedom that the US barly had.

"We couldn't belive what had

happened in San Fransisco that

day. That was the day that proved

that every country has its power."  
_Cpt. Frank at Paris in 2058_


	13. Revenge

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**12 YEARS LATER**_

_It was clear to America that they could lose. History was changed, billions dead, civilians taken hostage. Thats one bloody fight that could almost be impossible._

_**Missile Launch Site #13, Russia, 5:34 PM, September 18, 2042**_

_"Missles 45% charged. Setting coordinates. Latitude: 38' 53'22.05N Longitude: 77'02'06.85"W. The Americans won't even know what hit them. Time for impact:two hours. 100% charged, engines on. Location set. FIRE!"_

_**Washington D.C, 6:00 PM, September 18, 2042**_

It was a peaceful day in Washington D.C. The animals were in the Air and Space Museum enjoying a nice day. After they were done, they started walking along the road. "That was fun, I can't belive that they built all of these!" said Heather. "Yeah, the Smithsonians are HUGE! I wonder how long it took." said Bucky. "Yeah, hey guys, look up there, whats that glowing object?" asked Vernie. As they countinued watching, RJ broke the silence. "Oh no!" said angriley RJ. "What is it?" asked Vernie. "Its a bomb. We got to get out of here, NOW!" said RJ. They all started running toward the city at extremely fast speed. They got to the inner city and got into a basement. As they sat and listened for the BANG, they started crying. All of a sudden, **BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! **As a huge blast of air entered into the basement, thousands of screams came from above. All of a sudden it went quiet. The animals slowly got out of the basement and went outside. They were shoked at the site. It was all red and orange with flames everywhere. All of the buildings were gone except the Washington Monument that was on its side. The Smithsonians, the Capitol, the Lincoln Memorial, and the White House somehow made it through. Helicopter moters could be heard. The animals started shouting at the helicopter. The pilot barley made out them, and started landing. He landed and picked them up and got them out of the burning city. Reconstruction started a week after that. It took 8 years to rebuild Washington D.C. This was a day that was scarred into American history.

"I don't understand why,

that the Russians hate us.

They didn't need to destroy our capital city.

This is something worth fighting over."

_President Tyler H. Harrison in New York City in 2042_


	14. Ukraine Dead

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**8 YEARS LATER**_

_During the years 2048-2058, the United States was captured by the Russians. But during those years, it was also the downfall of them. The battles that went on during those years were ones that went down in history. I was just a Captain back then, before I became General. Me and my wife, Heather, had assasination plots during those years. When we had to snipe Col. Nikolai, a very nasty leader that always tortured his prisoners, we almost got killed. But God was by our side at those moments._

_**Kiev, Ukraine, 3:08 PM, September 10, 2050**_

The wind was blowing nice and cool that day. As the Stealth Helicopter brought us over to the outskirts of Kiev, hundreds of cars were driving to the parliament building. The helicopter swooped down silently and droped us off. The entire city was covered in wheat, grass, trees, and hundreds of other plants around. It was deserted. A nuclear bomb went off in Kiev about two years ago. We started walking along the road with our gullie suits on with sniper rifles on our back. We got over to the entrance to the city. "Okay, here's the plan, were gonna sneak over to the construction site and sneak around the guard post. Where there we will continue going over to the large Parus building." explained RJ. "Okay." said Heather. "Shoot, enemy patrol coming this way!" said RJ. "Follow me!" said RJ. They ran over to a destroyed tank. "Okay when they get a little closer we'll run over to the building with all of the burnt Ukraine flags." said RJ. When the patrol was a few feet away, they ran over to the building and silently opened and closed the door. "Follow me." said RJ. They went back outside and went to the construction site. "Okay, were gonna run to the other side and continue there." said RJ. They ran to the other side, while guards were looking the other direction, and contined walking. "Okay, the Parus building is only a few hundred yards away. We can go around the guard post or we can go up the ally way and take chances." said RJ. "Lets go around it." said Heather. They silently went around the guard post and got to the Parus. "Okay, no one saw us, lets go up the stairs." said RJ. They went up the stairway and got to the top. They took out a silenced .20 cal Marksman Sniper Rifle and mounted it on the ground. "The parliament is almost a mile away, so chances are they won't be able to see us." said RJ. "Get on the floor, and get in a fixed position." explained RJ. "Okay, I'm ready." said Heather. "Look down the scope, and find the parliament building." said RJ. "I see it." said Heather. " Do you see Nikolai?" asked RJ. "Yes." said Heather. "Get him in the crosshairs of your scope. I will tell you can take the shot." said RJ. After a few minutes of waiting. "Take the shot." She shot at Nikolai at perfect aim. In a few seconds, Nikolai was shot at the head! His head was shot off! As the soldiers near him kept getting sick, guards started driving into the city. " Were gonna rapel down back into the city and get out of here." said RJ. They got hooked up and started rappeling down the building when all of a sudden, BANG!!! The building was shot at by helicopters. The animals got down really fast and started running. "TORNADO 5-6, MEET US AT EXTRACTION POINT A, WE HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED!

As they were running to the end of the city, guards found them and opened fired on them. They ran another direction and hid inside a building right near the end. "What do we do now?" asked Heather. "Were gonna run very fast to the other side and escape." said RJ. They were about to leave when they heard a ticking noise. "Hit the deck!" said RJ. "What?" asked Heather. All of a sudden a big explosion went off in the room. Heather was thrown across the room with a loud THUD! "HEATHER!!!" screamed RJ. He ran to her and looked at her injuries. There was a heavy gash on her chest and many deep cuts. Also her arm and leg were broken. "Heather, wake up!" said RJ. "What, what happened? OWWWWW!!!" screamed Heather. "An explosion went off in here. You broke your arm and your leg." said RJ. "What now?" asked Heather. "I'm gonna have to carry you out of here." said RJ. RJ picked her up and started running to the end. He got to the extraction point and laid Heather down. "_This is Tornado 5-6, we have a fixed position on your location, ETA 2:00 minutes. Torando 5-6 out." _said the European Helicopter. RJ sniped a few soldiers coming to the field. After the helicopter had arrived, they got onboard and left Ukraine. As soldiers were shooting everywhere, fires were spreading from the destroyed Parus building.

"This was the first assasination

plot ever to happen in this war.

I hope the Russians know whats

coming in store for them, Sergeant!"

_RJ in Tornado 5-6_


	15. Marksman

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

_After the assasination of Col. Nikolai, thousands of U.S citizens were beginning to belive hope was coming. The assasination of General Vladmir was the most important assasination during this war. Vladmir is a man who killed thousands of men, woman, and children all over Europe and the United States. We were all hoping for a miracle, and that miracle happened._

_**Minsk, Belarus, 1:56 PM, October 12, 2053**_

"Okay, RJ and Stella, your gonna be droped off a mile away from your objective. The coordinates for the house where Vladmir is is 53 57'29.01"N and 27 32'22.86E." explained the Stealth Helicopter pilot. "Thanks, how long do we have?" asked Stella, "About, two hours." said the pilot. "Okay." As they were landing in a field, they could see men moving along the roads. "Good luck!" said the pilot. As the helicopter left, RJ and Stella started running toward the entrance to the neighorhood. "Okay this is where were gonna snipe Vladmir. See that tower over there?" asked RJ. "Ya." said Stella. "Thats where were gonna snipe him. Lets go." said RJ. They ran over to the tower and saw two guards on top. "Okay, were gonna silently run up the stairs and kill the guards on top." said RJ. They opened the door silently and took out there AS50 sniper rifles. "Lets go." ordered RJ. They went up the stairs and opened the door. "What the?" said one of the guards. RJ ran over and knocked out the guard. Stella did the same with the other one. "Good job, now for the real job. Set up the sniper rifle and get in a fixed position. Look down the scope over to the red house over there. Do you see Vladmir?" asked RJ. "No, not yet." said Stella. "He must have not arrived yet. What a few minutes." said RJ. After a few minutes. "I see him." said Stella. "Okay, steady your shot and take the shot when your ready." said RJ. She aimed and took the shot. His arm was shot off at the moment it was shot. Guards were trying to pick him to get him out but RJ shot at the engine, making the entire line of cars and tanks explode. "Okay, all of the guards are dead and Vladmir is gone. Great job!" said RJ. They went to the extraction point and whated for the helicopter. After they got on, all of the soldiers below were shooting at the visible helicopter.

"Sometimes I think this war

was a mistake. Life shoulden't

be like this."

_Stella at Paris in 2058_


	16. Last Stand

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

_The assasination of General Vladmir freed thousands of hostages and civilians from his rule. The Russian General Korchdad, the main general and president of Russia, was assasinated with a power punch. Me and Sgt. Maxwell Thompson lead the assasination. Life was getting closer to freedom since then._

_**Chernobyl, Ukraine, 3:12 PM, August 13, 2055**_

As the wind and trees were blowing, the helicopter droped RJ and Maxwell off near the old Chernobyl ferris wheel. "The convoy is gonna meet here to trade the device. There are buildings over there where we can snipe from. Follow me." said Maxwell. "Yes, sir." said RJ. They ran over to the other side of the open space and entered into the building. "Okay, this is the best we got. Set up the sniper rifle and regroup with me down near the ferris wheel." said Maxwell. "Okay, sir." said RJ. RJ set up the AS50 sniper rifle on the window where no one can see them and went down to the ferris wheel. "I can't belive this place is deserted. Thouands of citizens used to live here years ago, now it's just a ghosttown." said Maxwell. "Okay, around the perimeter of the ferris wheel, were gonna set up remote bombs. American reinforcements will be here in thirty minutes, so they'll give us time to get out. Help me set up the bombs." said Maxwell. RJ took a shovel and started digging a hole in the ground. After they were done, they ran up the stairs to the top of the sniping spot. "They should be coming in a few minutes. Get in your sniping position and wait for them to come." said Maxwell. After a few minutes of waiting, they heard guns rattaling. "Here they come!" said Maxwell. "I will tell you when you can snipe the target." said Maxwell. "Okay!" said RJ. The long lineup of men continued for about 25 seconds, and then they stoped. "There's he his! Snipe him when ready. WAIT! Don't shoot! Tanks coming up the road. Wait a few minutes. I'll call in air strikes when you snipe him." said Maxwell. Maxwell listened on what they were saying. " Эта бомба может уничтожить целый народ, Korchdad. Он составляет более двадцати миллионов KW3s." said one of the soldiers. "Now!" said Maxwell RJ held his breathe and gently pulled the trigger. The AS50 was silenced, so it was very hard for guards to notice where it came from. He shot it, making him jerk back a little. The bullet shot his legs off at a straight angle. "Great job! You are a natural sniper, RJ! I called in air strikes, they should be here in 10 seconds." said Maxwell. American soldiers and European soldiers came out of a building and killed all of the soldiers. The air squad swooped over and destroyed the tanks. "Sergeant, the rest of the soldiers are coming in from the North. We must evacuate!" explained Sgt. Luke. "Okay, lets go!" said Maxwell. They got to the outskirts of the city and got on a 451 European gunship and evacuated Chernobyl. "RJ, get on the 150m RL!" said Maxwell. "Yes sir!" said RJ. He got on the rocket launcher and started shooting at tanks and sqauds. They killed all of the soldiers and went back to base.

"The Russians are

at there final stand

from defeat. All of

there generals are dead, and

they have little resistence left.

This is our moment to win."

_Sgt. Maxwell Thompsan onboard the 451 Euro Gunship_


	17. Finishing Touches Part 1

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

_We had hundreds of battles and fights. We fought hard for freedom to this day. In Moscow. Our blood, spilled on our home land. These years were ones of true hell. Russia will not fight us any longer. All Russian forces will leave the US immediatley. Or suffer the bloody end to their actions._

_**Moscow, Russia, 1 Mile from Red Square, 4:18 PM, May 15, 2058**_

"Lets go, lets go! We need to advance!!!" ordered Sgt. Maxwell. RJ and the gang planted minefields all around the area. "_This is Force Recon 6, sending in men and tanks to guard the river, over." _"Rojer that, out." said Sgt. Maxwell. European tanks and soldiers were coming out of Force Recon Planes. All of the tanks were going up the road to guard the river. "_This is Command, Laser 4-78 Ballistic Laser Strike is ready when you need it, out." _All of the soldiers started running to the river. "All animal troops, get in the UAV planes and snipe from above. RJ and friends, your with me." ordered Sgt. Maxwell. "Yes, sir." said the animal troops. "_Maxwell, this is command, enemy tanks and artillery vehicles are lining up against the road on the North side of the river. Air strikes are available, but it will take some time for arrival. Out." _"Rojer that command." said Sgt. Maxwell. They got onboard Transports and headed for the river. They all had Type 200 assault rifles and an HU-935 MG on their backs. As they got to the river, they could see Tanks coming up the road. "Command, Bear Claw Tanks coming up the road. Request missle support, over." said Sgt. Maxwell. "_Rojer that, Blast Head Hail Shells coming in fast on enemy resistance." _Over head they saw hundreds of missles flying up above. They hit the Squadron destroying everything their. The Transports stoped at the river and fired small war heads at the Uplinks. "_Uplink network down 90%, enemy Ballistic Nuclear Warhead satalite decaying." _ "All right, all tanks and infantry go to the fortress and wipe out their network and secure it, then steal their satalite control and position it over head of Moscow." said Sgt. Maxwell. "Yes, sir." said the soldiers. The Tanks and the other Transports started along the river toward the bridge. "Sir, Artillery fire on Unit 16, request air support, over." said Sgt. Dakota. "_This is Long Dive 13, coming in from the South with Prestige missles, state your target, over." _"About three clicks away from Unit 16, over." said Sgt. Dakota. "_Rojer, coming through." _They saw about 13 Strike Fighters coming overhead. They could see fire trails coming from the rockets. All of a sudden a huge explosion came from across the river. Tanks were shot at by Stealth Helicopters. "All Engineers get your RL's out and fire at the Helicopters!" ordered Sgt. Maxwell. The men got to cover and destroyed the 5 helicopters destroying the Tanks. "Good Job!" said Sgt. Maxwell. The men got into the network fortress and strated securing it. "Sir, were seeing large numbers of enemy reinforcments coming up the road. Permission to engage, over." said Cpt. Peter. "Permission granted. Wipe out all enemy groups before they reach the fortress." said Sgt. Maxwell. The Tanks went to the road where the enemy resistance was and eliminated the infantry and Transports. "Sir, we're done securing the Uplink network, and the satalite is on top of Moscow. Heading toward the Capital building, over." said Pvt. Darwin. "Rojer that, take the Capital building and we take over the city." said Sgt. Maxwell. "Lets go, lets go!!! URA, URA ,URA!!!

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Finishing Touches Part 2

**World War III**

**Over the Hedge version**

_**Command, Houston, Texas, 9:36 AM, May 15, 2058**_

"Hows the enemy presence?" asked Major Jacob. "Our UAV's aren't picking up anything. Wait, I see something, Very large numbers of enemy vehicles and infantry coming up the road about 6 klicks away from the squad!" said Pvt. George. "Radio the squad to get into buildings, were gonna kill them with one thing that they can't hit us with." said Major Jacob. "What's that, sir?" asked Pvt. George. "Rockets." said Major.

_**Freedom Star, 55 48'14.55N 37 37'06.00E, May 15, 2058**_

_"This is Commander Jimmy, coordinates recived. Kinetic Strike ready for launching on Moscow, Russia. Friendlies close." "Sir, UAV recon spotted 3 groups of enemy vehicles and infantry along the same area. Should we ask the Euros for laser strike?" asked Sgt. Randy. "Yes." said Commander Jimmy. "Rockets Charging." said Sgt. Randy._

_**SAS Main Base, Credanville, United Kingdom, 2:45 PM, May 15, 2058**_

_"This is General Aeros, we have your location. Setting up coordinates to move satalite over to Moscow, Russia. Laser is at full strength, just tell us when to fire it." "Sir, look at this, hundreds of Russians are coming into the city! Tanks, Transports, Infantry, Helicopters, Artillery!" said Pvt. Ren. "A Kinetic Strke and a full plasma laser shot won't be enough. Contact the men at the Russian satalite network command in Lativa. said General Aeros. "Yes, sir."_

_**Ex-Soviet Army Base, 20 miles out of Riga, 4:58 PM, May 15, 2058**_

_"This is CAT, taken missle launch facility. B-93 Ballistic Missle Warhead is charging. Russians moving fast into the city. Just tell us when to fire." "Sir, we just located the warhead. It's about 176 miles out of Baghdad." said Sgt. Huey. "How long will it take for arrival?" asked Lt. Fargo. "About less then 10 seconds." said Sgt. Huey. "A final trick for the show, then." _

_**Moscow, Russia, Half a mile away from the Military Fortress, 6:08 PM, May 15, 2058**_

"Rojer command, out" said Sgt. Maxwell. "What is it, sir?" said RJ. "Command is gonna fire missle strikes on the last of the Russians army. They say we need to take cover by the fortress so the heat won't kill us." said Maxwell. "Send the Tanks up to exctraction Alpha for cover. All men follow me to the fortress." said Maxwell. All of the men, Transports, Gunships, and Artillery started there way over to the fortress. As they were getting closer, a blockade was guarding the road near the Fortress entrance. "Sniper Team BlackCat, brigade up front. Snipe men in the tanks." said Maxwell. "_Rojer, blow in armor." _said BlackCat leader. All of a sudden huge holes blew into the side of the Tanks surrounding the Fortress. As the remaining men started running for cover, the soldiers blazed them with the HU-935 MG fire. "Great work, soldiers!" said Sgt. Maxwell. As they countinued running toward the fortress, they could hear hundreds of shots coming from the fortress. "GO,GO,GO!!!" commanded Sgt. Maxwell. All of the soldiers ran into the fortress and blazed the soldiers like ants. They ran up the stairs to the command room. Blood was everywhere from dead bodies. RJ started walking around the room when he saw Sgt. Luke. "Sgt. Luke!" said RJ. Sgt. Luke was shot many times in the chest and the stomach, and stab wounds on the legs. "There were too many." said Sgt. Luke in pain. He started coughing up blood. "RJ, finish.....finish the fight.....win....the war." said Sgt. Luke. Those were his last words. As everyone fell silent, Maxwell took his knife and his necklace. The necklace had a knife and a star on the front, and a American Flag on the back. Sgt. Maxwell handed RJ the necklace and the knife. Maxwell stood up and started walking. "Lets go. We need to finish this once, and for all." said Sgt. Maxwell. They stood up and ran up the stairs. When they got to the next floor, hundreds of guards were shooting at soldiers in the other room. The soldiers killed every one of them and ran up to the top. When they reached the top, they could see everything from miles and miles away. As they started walking, they could see explosions coming from the other side of the city. "All of these years, fighting our way to victory. This is just like a bad dream. The fall of humanity, billions killed. RJ, will you do the honors?" asked Sgt. Maxwell. "Yes, I will." said RJ with a sad tone. RJ took the flag. The flag was an Eagle with a knife and a bullet on its side carrying the American Flag with stars all around the border of the flag. Sgt. Maxwell took out his National Army Knife, only given to those who have gone through the most dangourous and suicidal missons just to save there own soldiers, and started walking to the flag pole. As he climbed over the fallen column, a soldier ran up the stairway and knifed him. "MAXWELL!!!" screamed the animals. RJ ran up to Maxwell and took his knife. "Your going straight to hell, you hear me! Your going straight to hell!" screamed RJ. He ran up to the soldier and knifed his chest. Then in his face. Then his arm got cut off. Then he stuck it right through his back. As the soldier was trying to run, RJ picked him up and through him over the wall. "Maxwell, stay with me! Call in transport ships, and fast!" said RJ. "Yes, sir." said Sgt. Dakota. "RJ,.....I want you to lead this squad........you've shown the most bravery and strength........I've ever seen.....in my entire life.........your like a brother to me..........goodbye." RJ started cryiing on the ground. Heather came over and huged him. He then stood up and ran up to the flag pole and cut down the Russian Federation flag. "_This is command, were sending down missles, over._" said Major Jacob. "Rojer, command." said RJ. "Where's Maxwell, RJ?" asked Major Jacob. "He's dead, Jacob, he's dead." said RJ in a very sad tone. "_He was a very good man. I can't belive he's dead._" said Major Jacob. "Send down the missles. These idiots deserve everything they get. Time to finish this once and for all." said RJ with an angry tone.

_**European Laser Satalite, Russia**_

The laser started glowing super blue, then a huge blast of energy shot out and started heading down to Moscow.

_**United States Kinetic Strike Satalite, Russia**_

As the missles started glowing, the gate locking them into the launch silo opened and blew with fire. The missles started launching toward Moscow.

_**Saudia Arabia, 176 miles out of Baghdad**_

The large artillery vehicle holding a very large nuclear warhead started raising up. The rocket started to glow feary red and then launched out of the gate at tremendous speed.

_**Moscow, Russia, top of enemy fortress**_

As all of the soldiers whatch'ed, a huge blast of energy shot down and made a huge explosion. Almost all of the buildings there were destroyed and incinerated. Then missles crashed down and made a huge nuclear explosion destroying everything around it. But then a huge glowing rocket fell and made an explosion so large, a wave of heat rushed over them with a woosh. As the huge glowing mushroom cloud shot up like a bee, burming helicopters flew over head and flew into the the building right next to it. RJ raised the flag and stuck it into the sandbag. All over the city they could hear 'URA, URA, URA, URA!!!" "It's over, we won." said Sammy in a 'I don't belive it' way. Transport planes came over head and picked everyone. As the sun started to come out, so did the evil, and the pain from a solemn hero. God works in mysterious ways. But what He did here, was a bigger thought to be answered.


	19. Note

_**1st Rifleman Assault Battalion**_

"My team, the one's who would save the world from global domination, are the one's who would go through anything at any time and anyplace, to save our men from the enemy. They would never give up for money, fortune, fame, or anything. RJ and the gang might be animals, but they have the heart of a christian and a soldier. They all have different skills and strength, but they all have one thing in common, and that is courage."

_**Sgt. Maxwell Thompsan **_

_**Pvt. Darwin**_

_**Sgt. Luke**_

_**Sgt. Robert**_

_**Sgt. Dakota**_

_**Cpt. Frank**_

_**General RJ**_

_**Pvt. Sammy**_

_**Pvt. Stella**_

_**Cpl. Heather**_

_**Pvt. George**_

_**Lt. Fargo**_

_**Cpt. Peter**_

_**Pvt. June**_

_**SSgt. Red**_

_**Pvt. Hane**_

_**Pvt. Lace**_

_**Pvt. Ozzie**_

_**Pvt. Vernie**_


	20. Canada

_**2007: The End of Oil**_

Nuclear attacks in Western Canada, the worlds only oil producer, kills 34,000, and cripples the worlds oil supply. Russia becomes the worlds leading supplyers of oil and the worlds first eco-friendly gas producer. Gas now ranges from $100 too $150 dollars.

_**51 YEARS AGO**_

_I never belived in this type war in North America. In Canada, thousands dead from Iraq, oil gone. Could this be the act of terrorism that would cause the fall of three super nations? You tell me. _

_**173 miles out of Edmoton, Alberta, 1:56 PM, November 25, 2007**_

Technology wasn't the most greatest back then. It was very cold and snowy out at the National Canada Federation Refinery. As workers were getting ready to get in there trucks and leave, a huge helicopter was landing a few yards away from them. As the gate opened from the back, Tanks started coming out. The workers started running for cover as the Tanks opened fire and destroyed almost all of the cars. "This is Cpl. Yankee, unkown forces coming into refinery! Request immediate Force Recon, over!" said Cpl. Yankee. As soldiers came out, they went over to the Network Uplink tower, which controls Canadian UAV and Artillery systems all around Canada. As they opened fired on all of the men and oil towers, huge planes came over head and droped off hundreds of men and transports. As they got to cover and opened fire, they could see fighters coming over head. As the fighters shot down large missles on the refinery, a HUGE explosion came from oil towers. Everyone was desinigrated from the semi-nuc explosion. The entire place was covered in dust and in coats of flames. In Edmonton, everyone glared at the flying debris from tanks and transports. As the fire started dying down, the smoke filled up most of the air.

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

_"Russia is now the leading keepers of oil and gas since the terrorist attack in Alberta, Canada. Russian officials say that they will sell there oil for the most pay ever in global history because of the Cold War attack. As Iraq tryed to put an end to this, Canadian attack fighters destroyed large buildings in eastern Baghdad. War between them are uprising. Russia was kind enough to give Canada half of its oil for the horrible terrorist attack. Russia's oil refinery is under a full metal dome to cover it from attacks."_


	21. Authors Note

**************************Authors Note**************************************

I'm am making another story about this but with characters from Penguins of

Madagascar. Sounds dumb but its not! After I finish this story, I'll begin working on

it.


End file.
